secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Knights of Expedition
The human civilization was pushed to its limits by the Others, with their own sorcerers supporting the Secrets in the front lines. Those who were left behind because their magic was too weak felt useless. As such, the untalented warriors of humanity began to make their move by joining their comrades on the battlefields. They are almost entirely comprised of humans, though other races have joined in the fight. The army is divided into seven main sections: Sections of the Order Light Cavalry: The most prominent force of the army, the Light Cavalry are the first to ride into battle with their horses. Every single one of these light-armored warriors are expert at horsemanship, swordplay, as well as mounted archery. They are however extremely weak when it comes to defense and would most often end up in many casualties if they cannot end fights swiftly. Archers: These special archers, although not proficient in magic at all, are able to draw a bow that's 5 to 6 feets tall to fire out deadly and powerful arrows at enemies. They are extremely accurate, however, their main strength lies in defensive battles and not offensive ones. Heavy Infantry: Despite having Light Cavalry as their main force, the foot-soldiers are as numerous. In fact, many still prefer to fight on foot. This Heavy Infantry division is extremely well-armored at the cost of not having a charger to carry them into battle. Heavy Cavalry: The richer Light Cavalry will sometimes be able to gather enough money to buy thicker, well-maintained human and horse armor, turning them into heavier, more armored cavalry, abandoning the bow for a lance and speed for more power. They are the ace units of the army. Light Infantry: Those who are poor but have the will to pursue the goal are given a chance to fight as they are each offered with slightly less well-maintained armor. They are also equipped with a long spear and placed on each flank in order to be protected by the advanced troops. Light Infantry 2 Some Light Infantry are armed with axes, short swords, Longswords, or two-handed swords as opposed to spears. These Light Infantry are in the groups: Axt, Kurzschwert, Langschwert, and Zweihänder respectively. PIKES-0.jpg|Light Infantry Medieval-Sword-Fighting.jpg|Two Light Infantry sparring with swords Magic Unit: As a branch of the Secrets, even if they aren't as reliant on magic, the Knights of Expeditions still have a special force of sorcerers who are especially proficient in healing wounds. Siege workshop: The seventh and final section of the Order consists of mostly engineers, craftsmen and inventors, who don't usually fight on the battlefield. Their creations, however, will help the Knights in numerous fights. Each of these units have a specific role to fill in. Inventors will design the new war machines, while the engineers will deal with its mechanics. Finally, the craftsmen will build it for the army. Machines created by this final part of the army are ironclad and fireproof, making them excellent at sieges and destroying important enemy structures. Notable sieges units are the Ram, the Trebuchet and the Ballista. Misc Information Army tactics: The Schiltron : An infantry tactic which consists of packing up large amounts of spearmen in a tight formation in order to withstand strong waves of enemies. Rain of Arrows: An archer tactic which consists of having dozens of archers fire out arrows towards the sky at the same time. Parthian Shot: The light cavalry army is able to shoot arrows while retreating on horseback. When massed, this tactic is a force to be reckoned with. Cavalry Charge: The last and final tactic of the Order. The cavalry charge is only used when no other solution seems possible. Heavy Cavalry will place their lances in the front and the Light ones will be at their flank and mostly behind. A horn will be blown to announce the beginning of the charge in which all mounted men will break into the enemy lines together. The horses will trample everything in their path while the knights tear apart their enemies. Headquarters: Their HQ isn't in the human territory, but rather directly in the middle of war zones, providing support to those who are willing to participate in a longstanding war. The headquarter consists of a huge, well-fortified castle placed on top of a mountain. Crenellations, murder holes, every single defensive tactics and architectures were added to improve the castle's defense. Government system: The Order of Knights of Expedition's hierarchy consists of a form of democracy, with leaders of each sections selected as representants. The leaders also have to be elected by the members of the Order among a few competitors for the title as well. The first major battle between the "Knights of Expedition" and the Others: It was a dark night when an army of Fallen which was twice the size of that of the Order stopped in front of the gates of the fortress in order to make the leaders surrender. The Knights of Expedition were afraid. They were scared of the vast army of Fallen. That was when one of the leaders of the armies stood up and spoke to every single one of his comrades. His speech was so successful that it inspired the soldiers to bravely stand against the Others' army. During that night, archers emptied their quivers as they took down a quarter of their enemies. But it wasn't enough. Soon, the Fallen brought rams to break the gates. It was then the time for the soldiers to fight a close battle. With dauntless spirits, the Light Cavalry, as well as the Heavy ones proudly held high the flag of their Order, breaking out of the gates and charging the enemies like one furious storm. On the next morning, thousands of combatants lay dead on the battlefield, but the fortress remained intact. Despite being outnumbered, the first Knights of Expeditions showed what miracle could be brought forth with what little they had. This story continues to fascinate the young generations as they grow up and aim to become as brave and as worthy as their ancestors Category:Secret Category:User-Established Secret Category:Tertiary Secret